


star

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Relationships: Aegon II Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Kudos: 1





	star

“相信童话吧，童话多美好啊。”

时光飞逝，岁月如梭，半年时间在君临的喧嚣之中一眨眼就过去了。

阳光很快消散，漆黑夜晚降临，月光穿过薄云，几点星光闪烁，红堡安详地沉睡在君临的腹地。

雷妮拉戴着斗篷，一身黑衣，避开守卫，沉默地走进了阴暗的红堡地牢。

雷妮拉走到了红堡地牢尽头，停在了一间破烂不堪的牢房前。她静静地望着里面衣衫褴褛，靠在石壁上的银发男子，然后摘下了斗篷，轻声呼唤道，伊耿。

伊耿闻言轻笑，抬眼看着雷妮拉，我亲爱的姐姐，你怎么有空来看我了呢？你现在可是大忙人，我一个卑微的囚徒，怎么能劳驾你来看望。

伊耿，女王不会原谅背叛者。但是，雷妮拉停顿了一下，我的叛徒弟弟伊耿，已经被我赐死。从今天起，你就是伊戈，君临城的暴民。

伊耿惊讶地看着雷妮拉，雷妮拉，你在说些什么？你不应该原谅我的，我做了那么多背叛你的事，你应该恨我的，你应该处死我的，姐姐。

你应该称呼我为女王陛下，我现在是来自坦格利安家族的雷妮拉一世女王，不是你一个平民可以直呼姓名的。

雷妮拉用威严的命令语气对伊耿说。

还有，雷妮拉目光冰冷地打量了伊耿一眼，用冷淡的语气说，你现在可以离开这里了，叛徒伊耿已经被处决。而你，伊戈，女王宽恕了你。

伊耿感觉喉咙里泛起一阵苦草籽的酸涩，他望着雷妮拉白皙细腻的脸庞，轻轻笑了，姐姐，这么做，值得吗？或者是，雷妮拉，你真的要把我这个叛徒放走？你不怕我们的叔叔戴蒙追究你的责任吗？

这件事情跟你无关，我自会和戴蒙解释清楚。你太多话了，伊戈。雷妮拉语气急迫，脸色微怒。

这把钥匙给你，快点给我离开这里。雷妮拉的语气越发急迫。戴蒙打算明天就处死你，留给你的时间不多了，你现在就给我离开这里，不要回头。她伸手递给伊耿一把古旧钥匙。

好吧，姐姐，既然你都这么说了。那我就恭敬不如从命了。伊耿站起身，伸手接过雷妮拉白皙细腻的左手中的锈迹斑斑的铜制钥匙，打开了铁制牢门。

在经过雷妮拉身边时，伊耿用几乎无法听清的声音在她耳边说道，雷妮拉，不管你信不信，我都只爱过你一个人。

雷妮拉的身体微微颤抖，她紫罗兰色的眼眸中划过一抹惊异，冷漠淡然的白皙脸庞上有了一丝动摇。

等一下，伊戈，我还有东西要给你。雷妮拉突然开口叫住了伊耿。

怎么了？姐姐。伊耿诧异地回头看看雷妮拉。

雷妮拉迅速地将某样东西塞给伊耿，她微微一笑，眼中闪过一丝狡黠，这是我给你的礼物，算是祝福你未来的生活吧，雷妮拉用细不可闻的声音对伊耿说，永别了，伊耿。你要给我好好地活下去，作为卑贱的平民痛苦地过完一生，偿还你所欠我的债。这就是我给你的惩罚，作为你背叛我的惩罚。

那是伊耿最后一次见到雷妮拉的笑容，如当年一样甜美而迷人。这也是他最后一次见到雷妮拉。

不知道为什么，伊耿觉得雷妮拉轻柔甜美的嗓音说出来的威胁的话语，像是一场恶作剧。好像，当年在龙石岛的时候，雷妮拉也是这样笑着对伊耿说的。

伊耿紧紧握住手心里冰冷的物品，深深地吸了一口气，笑着看向雷妮拉，我明白了，永别了，雷妮拉。

说完，伊耿转身离开了地牢，一次也没回头。

伊耿直到彻底离开了红堡，在森林旁的小溪旁坐下时，他才有机会彻底看清手中的物件，那是一枚由白银和珍珠织成的玫瑰样式的发饰，雷妮拉平日里最喜欢戴着它，对于伊耿来说在熟悉不过。

伊耿苦笑地看着手中的玫瑰发饰，泪水模糊了他的视线，他说不出心中到底是个什么滋味。

七神的戏弄让阴暗丑恶的王子爱上了明媚美好的公主，让不可一世的王子跌入尘埃里，所以他活该，永远只能这样站在暗处，这样无能为力地看着她。

我爱你，我是个疯子，但我爱你。

对于伊耿来说，幸福和永远都是遥不可及的词汇，灼伤人眼的恒星在天空高悬，就像雷妮拉一样耀眼刺目，他从未有过能力抬头与之相望。

次日，雷妮拉女王的叛徒弟弟伊耿被处以叛国罪，即刻处决，被瓦哈拉尔的龙炎吞没，尸骨无存。

河布尔小镇来了一位新客人，他容貌英俊，谈吐不凡，博学多才，却说不出自己的来历，只说了自己叫伊戈，除此之外，什么都没有吐露给村民。

不过没有关系，这丝毫没有影响到淳朴的村民。村民们都喜爱着伊戈和他的诗歌。

几年后，当伊戈因病去世时，村民们都真心为他哀伤，还有几个年轻的小姑娘为他哭泣。令人奇怪的是，他的手里紧紧攥着一枚白银玫瑰发饰，上面刻着一个模糊不清的名字，雷妮拉。

人们认为那枚发饰的主人是他的恋人，也许是早就逝去了，所以伊戈才从未提起过她。

很多年后，雷妮拉看着窗外的盛开的蔷薇，她想起了当年的伊耿送给她，却被她不屑一顾地扔在地上的那朵红色蔷薇。

那时的雷妮拉看着伊耿痛苦的表情，竟有些不知所措，她的内心有些动摇，无法说清的情愫让她想要去安慰伊耿，但她生来就有的骄傲阻止了她这么做。

也许，那一刻的她对伊耿是喜欢的，或者说，那一刻的雷妮拉是爱着伊耿的。雷妮拉默默地想道。

只是，随着时间的流逝，一切都不重要了。

每个人的生命中都有很多注定饱含遗憾的时刻，是胜利者的海市蜃楼，给失败者的补偿赏赐。在前进的路上，人们只要稍微远离幸福一点，就是越来越远，再也回不去了。

雷妮拉终于想清楚，她和伊耿之间不是过错，而是错过，他们都错过了对方。只是已经过去那么久了，怀缅过去又有什么用呢？雷妮拉现在生活得很幸福，这就够了。

今天是个赏花的好日子。

春天来了。


End file.
